


Bigg Tow

by Monaro



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monaro/pseuds/Monaro
Summary: When Zorran finds out about Sunshine's outings upriver, he sends Zip and Zug to spy on him. They don't get very far!Meanwhile, Sunshine enjoys a lovely day out with his boyfriend.One of @prezfrankenste1's many commissions- and he gave me so much help with this sucker that he might as well have partial writing credit! Thanks, mate!
Relationships: sunshine/boomer
Kudos: 3





	Bigg Tow

_ The tugboat, for its size, is the most powerful craft afloat- and the Star Tugs are the power behind the docks and waterways that make up the Bigg City port. _

_ This is TUGS. _

_ Bigg Tow _

_ Written by Natalie W. and Chris M. _

Sunday in Bigg City harbor was a day of rest. Some jobs kept running, but much of the switcher’s work dried up. It was the 1920’s, and factors of faith impacted every facet of life.

It was predawn, and the few Star Tugs working today were slowly steaming up. Top Hat was being especially fussy.

“The railroad doesn’t _ believe _ in God,” he snorted, “Be thankful you don’t have to meet Frank and Eddie today.”

Ten Cents saw his chance: “I’m thankful I don’t have your bad attitude.. Or your long neck!.” But few heard. Most were still asleep.

Top Hat smirked and shook his head to clear it. “I am magnificent,” he retorted, “ _ I _ thank Him that I’m not a little switcher.”

“If you  _ were _ , you wouldn’t have to work today!”” This DID receive some response, chuckles among the drowsy.

Top Hat rolled his eyes. “How droll…” His eyes fixed to Sunshine, who had built up steam and was heading away. “Off to play with your little friend again?”

“Ah, ye! I’ll she ye tonight!”

“Yes, of course!” Top Hat chuckled, self-satisfied. “At least he isn’t idle- even if it is pointless.”

“It isn’t pointless,” insisted Ten Cents, “It keeps them happy.”

Top Hat conceded- a rare thing. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

  
  


\--

In the estuary, Zorran, Zip and Zug had just helped out a disagreeable tramper.He’d been a pain to get out of port, and was now arguing about rates.

Zorran was having none of it. “Look, it took three tugs- ‘s’only fare the rate reflects it.”

“Tree tugs?” snarled the steamer, “Tree?.. ‘Ya could’a hauled me out wit one! Dis ‘is extortion!”

“It’s called safety,” Zorran snarled back, a bit too defensively, “You were heavy, we needed three.”

“And you were fighting us,” insisted Zug, “You’ve only yourself to blame!” Zip nodded emphatically in agreement.

“Foughtchu? I didn’t doo nutting!”

Zorran pivoted. “Ye, you did, y’fought’us tooth an’ nail! You got your tow, now show off!”

The steamer clanked off into the fog, hooting hoarsely. “I be back,” it insisted, “I be back after your ass!”

Zorran sniffed and mumbled to himself. “Not bloody likely.”

Zip sighed. “Well… glad that’s over… What’re we gonna do today?”

“Tending lightships?” suggested Zug.

Zorran shook his head. “That went to the Stars last month. You two get the day off.”

Zip shuddered. “Laid off?... But.. I just got here!”

Zug shot his buddy a glance. 

Zorran was more direct. “ _ Day _ off, not  _ layoff _ .”

Zug muttered. “You think you’d know the difference by now.”

Zorran turned to him. “What’s’at s’pposed t’mean?”

Zug backed up a few feet. “I.. I don’t mean anything by it, Zorran, it’s just that-”  
  
“Somedays we don’t work at all!” Zip finished.

“It’s those Stars,” added Zug, “They take all the good contracts!”

Zorran was about to reply, when there was a commotion: The tramper, now far off in the fog- a warning, and a familiar whistle whooped an apologetic response.

“Wash it, younkster!”

“Sorry, mistah!”

Zorran turned slowly toward the source. “‘At sounds like Sunshine... What’s ‘e doin’ out ‘ere, alone on a Sunday?”

“A job?” Zug suggested.

Zorran grunted. “If he was on a job, we’d know. Captain Zero’s got eyes all over the Port. Sunshine never works on Sundays.”

Zip smiled. “Maybe he’s on a date?”

Both tugs eyed him with surprise, and he looked at the water. The tugs were silent for a long time.

At last, Zug spoke. “What about upriver?”

Zorran turned to him. “... What did you say?”

“What if it’s a… a new job, up-river?”

Zorran could feel the pieces coming together: Sunshine was never in port on Sundays- And now that he thought about it, he was never at the Star dock, either. Though he could count on OJ, Warrior and Grampus there- with the others usually working throughout the harbor- Sunshine was never to be seen. It all made sense now: Each time, he was upriver, doing…. Doing what?

“Hell’s bells, y’right… You two,” he snapped, “Follow him!”

The two were dazed.

Zug: “Whu-”

Zip: “Zorran? I-”

“Folla me!” And Zorran took off in pursuit. The two tried to turn about to follow, but bumped into each other with a hard thud.

Zorran was a big harbor tug, with a fine rebuilt motor. He had a lot of power, and could go rather fast when unencumbered. Zug hadn’t been serviced properly in years, and Zip didn’t want to lose his friend in the fog, so the two lagged far behind, calling for Zorran to wait up.. A buoy floated by, and by the time they caught up, they found that Zorran had stuffed himself onto a sandbank. The two banked starboard, and headed for the river.

Zorran was livid. “Oi! Where are you going?”

“To catch Sunshine!” called Zip.

“-Like you said!” added Zug.

“What about  _ me?! _ ”

“We’ll find help,” called Zip,” S-.. sit tight!”

“That’s all I bloody  _ can _ do!” He wasn’t sinking, and he sighed; between sinking and working with those two morons, which was better?

Zorran didn’t rightfully know.

\---

  
  


Meanwhile, Sunshine had recovered from the fright, and was enjoying himself; even in the fog, he knew the way upriver by heart. All he needed was his landmark- a farm with a house and a lightning-struck tree- and he could guide himself up. He had taken this route many times.

As he traveled, He hummed to himself. The sky was growing blue, and his sight was getting better.The fog was far thinner on the river, and he began to get his bearings.

That was, until he came round the corner..

There, a squat, familiar tug sizzled happily in the middle of the river. He was old and slender, painted mostly a faded white turned black along the waterline. He was slowly floating toward Sunshine with a load of logs- and he was fast asleep.

Sunshine idled down and whistled a greeting. “Oi! Pappy!... Pappy, wake up now, will ya?”

With a clanking noise, Pappy’s eyes shot open. “Oooh? ‘Uh? Who’dere?” He spoke in a thick, mangled French accent.. When his old eyes fixed on the little switcher, he smiled wide, revealing his equally-mangled teeth. “Susshine, mon ami! ‘Ow aw you? I ‘aven’ seen’jou in  _ muths! _ ”

Sunshine grinned. “Ohh, you kidda- Issonly been-a-week!”

Pappy faked a shocked expression. “Iffeels like a lifetime widdout you!...” The two stared intently at each other for about two seconds before laughter broke out.

Pappy sighed.. “So.. whashou doing up ‘ere so early?”

“Oh, i’m goin’ t’see a friend.”

“You got frenz in Missville?”

Sunshine blinked. “Eh-.. no, ‘e lives on a riverbank up’ere.”

Pappy’s brow furrowed. “De… De ‘ouseboat fellla? ‘E’s way down by the estuary!”

“We are down by the-... wait… where’re  _ you _ ‘eaded?”

Pappy looked at him strange. “Missville Sawmill… I gotta load’a logs, as you can see…”

Sunshine remembered how he found the tug- and he laughed again. “Oh-.. oh, Pappy!... You passed Mittsville about… five miles back! You were asleep, remember?”

The tug looked around.. And roared some ancient Cajun expletive Sunshine didn’t understand. “Gaw-donnit, thas right!... Thas’ right, I’m below-... Aww, I’m neally at ‘de open sea by naw!”

Sunshine’s laughing had reduced to giggles. “Awrright, nah…. Would you like shome ‘elp gettin’ it where it belongs…?”

  
  


Pappy shook his head. “Naw, I’mma go for d’Bigg City mill-.. I ain’t seen it inna few!” And he began to chug away. “You take care, Susshine!”

“Adiosh, Pappy!”

\---

Sunshine reached his destination as the blue hour faded into grey predawn.. The fog had become just a light mist, and he could see perfectly. Old willow-trees lined the river, shading it comfortably. Ahead of him, sat at a dock, was his destination- which called to him first- with a big, genuine grin on his face.

“Sunshine!”

Sunshine idled alongside, appreciating his tow’s new look. “Y’got a paint job!.. You look great!..”

The houseboat scoffed. “It’s only a repaint.. I’m the same color as I ever was!”

Sunshine offered him a “you-know-what-I-mean” glance. “Y’shine like a… a tangerine!”

“A  _ tangerine?”  _ The houseboat giggled, and Sunshine went red as a fire engine.

“I’m trying, Boomer, I’m trying!”

“Well, quit trying…” Boomer threw a line, which Sunshine missed, and let drop in the water. Boomer threw again, and this time, the little switcher caught it. “..and start tying!”

A porthole on Boomer's side opened, and out boomed a familiar voice.

"Are we nearly ready, Sunshine?"

The little tug beamed broad. "Y'know it, Captain Star!"

"Well, let's make wake! A good day of fishing awaits!"

\--

Meanwhile, downriver a bit, a funny scene was developing.

Zip and Zug had become lost in the fog.

Zug: “I can’t hear his motor anymore..”

Zip: “I can!”

Zug: “No, no, that’s my motor!”

Zip: “Then you sound terrible!”

Zug growled. “You’re going to look terrible if you keep taking the piss…” But, after some hesitation, he realized he  _ did _ hear it. In a sharp whisper, he laid out his plan:

“Okay… he’s coming toward us now.. On three, we jump him, and  _ beat _ the secret out of him..!”

Zip, nodded gravely.

“One…. two….  **_THREE!_ ** ”

Whistles blasting, they surged ahead!... they saw the tug now, he was small and squat, like Sunshine- but as it grew closer, it became clearer and clearer:

It wasn’t Sunshine.

The two diverted, and crashed into Pappy’s logs. Their bumpers took most of the impact, but with the splintering of timber, their bows busted inward.

The two were dead in the water, slowly taking water, face-to-face with a deadtoothed log-hauler who had somehow materialized out of the fog.

“Wewewell,” he sneered, “Who is  _ you... ? _ ”

Things had become  _ dreadfully  _ complicated.

\--

The preparations went swimmingly- no pun intended. Boomer had been loaded with fishing gear, and Captain Star was tranquil. Yes, this is how Sunday often went- smooth, uncomplicated… at least for Sunshine.

“Are y’ready back there?” he called.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”

With a whoop of his hooter, Sunshine eased forward, and the two journeyed out onto the river… They needn’t work hard, as the current eased them downstream.

\--

Zorran sat in the fog, pondering his predicament. He was about ready to accept the idea of sitting on the bar all day, when he heard the approach of tugs.

“Oi...OI!” He blatted on his horn in the fog. “Oi, you! C’mon, help me!”... But, much to his chagrin, out of the fog came Pappy, flanked by the listing Zip and Zug.

“Ah, hi, Zorran!” Zip chirped. He tried to look away.

The big tug was in no mod. “Oh, bloody hell, don’t tell me! You lost ‘im?”

“Eh… I.. We..” Zug looked at the water. “Yes, sir.”

At the sight of Zorran, the old riverine grinned a rotten grin, and exploded in laughter.

“AAAHAHahaAAA! Lookee’tchou!! You Zeros is a clumsy lot!”

Zorran snarled. “Never you mind, old-timer. Gemme off these rocks.”

Zip and Zug agreed emphatically, but Pappy was thoughtful. “Hmmm.. If I spend toulong on you… my logs will float away… And yur buddies ‘eah will likely sink…”

Zip and Zug squirmed uncomfortably.

“However,” he countered, “What aboud ‘dis… I deliver my logs… I save y’boys.. An’ maybe I sen’na wreckin’ crew out?”

“Don’t you dare,” snapped Zorran.

“An’ wha’shoon’eye?... Ah?... You boolly me everytime zhu come up de river! You zay, “Zhu take my logs!” I don’ do it!”

This, of course, was a lie- but Zorran knew calling it wouldn’t help him. “Look… mate if you ‘elp me, you’ll get a king’s ransom…”

Pappy looked him over, and snorted. “Oh, ye, like Zero ‘as anny munnay… You don’ even ‘ave issurance, yoo loussy tub…”

As Pappy began to pull away, the fog began to clear. Zorran called to his cronies- desperate, holding on to anything. “Oi!... Oi, Zip, Zug!... Where’s Sunshine?!”

The two looked at each other.

“Oh, um-”

“Well, I-”

With a gust of wind, the fog ripped away like a curtain, revealing Sunshine.. He was off in the distance, towing an orange, vaguely-similar shape.

“Oh,” called Zug, “There he is!”

Zorran felt dead inside. 

\--

Sunshine did not notice the commotion- he was busy with a fascinating conversation.

Boomer laughed. “Really?... That’s what happened?”

Sunshine nodded emphatically. “Ye! The poor creature.. ‘E’s a barge nah! ‘E carries gravel from a pit north’a ‘ere!”

“He certainly swore like a barge,” Boomer sighed, “He was so mad at me after I burnt him up-.. I’m glad I didn’t hurt him too badly.”

The mood had become bad. Sunshine slowed a little. “Eh… eh, ‘e was old… ann’it wasn’ yer fault… your jinx… right?”

Boomer sighed. “I guess so..”

“Besides,” Sunshine offered, “You’re ‘appy now, right…? In life, as a ‘ouseboat- an’ right now, with me…?”

Boomer offered a small smile. “.. You’re right… I’m glad for you, Sunshine.. You’re the best I could ever ‘ave…”

Sunshine looked away and blushed. “Ah, y’don’ need’ta say-”

“It’s true,” he insisted, “It’s how I feel!”

Sunshine looked at the water. “Ah’m… shorreh I mentioned the-.. The schoonah-”

Boomer brushed alongside- he had a little put-put onboard, and Sunshine wasn’t pulling hard. “It’s alright…. I forgive you…” But he said it with a hint of teasing. 

And then he pecked Sunshine’s cheek.

“Ooh! What’szhis, now??” Sunshine bore hard to starboard giving Boomer a kiss of his own and a shove. Boomer slipped his line off and went puttering away laughing- and the little switcher chased him into the sunrise.

\---

_ Sometime later. _

Captain Zero was livid.

“I am not happy,” he declared, “When one of my tugs is out of service; I’d much rather them be out, paying my bills.. But when  _ three _ of them suffer careless accidents in the span of a s _ ingle morning _ \- pursuing a  _ baseless hunch?!  _ I am BEYOND FURIOUS!”

“But, Captain Zero,” moaned Zorran, “We were tryin’ t’geddus extra business!”

“We were following Sunshine!” added Zug.

“SUNSHINE? The little STAR RUNT? What for?”

“To find his secret job upriver!” This time, it was Zip.

“Sec-...Secret-” There was a pause- then, Zero’s loudhailer flew out the window with a clang. Zero leaned out, red in the face. “YOU DIMWITS! That is a SOCIAL CALL!... It ISN’T WORTH OUR TIME!”

Only Zip was brave enough to reply. “But, we didn’t-... know, sir!”

“Until now, it wasn’t relevant; YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO!... I expect my tugs to MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS!” Nevermind his claims that they needed a leg up on the competition- and that spying was how to get that leg-up. “NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

Zip, Zug and Zorran were badly damaged, with water in their engine rooms, and could not…

“Oi,” Zorran whispered, “Oi, Pappy..”

“Ooh?” The tugs’ tow awoke from his daydream. “Oh, ya, alrighd..” He began to tow them off, to somewhere Zero wouldn’t have to look at them. Zero himself took one look at their departure, then glanced to his loudhailer, dented and lying on the pier. Then, he shut his window, and went to the club.

\---

“Today was lovely..”

Sunshine and Boomer lay anchored parallel in a cove two miles south of Bigg City Harbor. Sunshine’s crew and Boomer’s occupant lay on deck fishing. 

“It’s not over yet,” insisted Sunshine.

“Oh, but it practically is….” By now, the sun was setting in the west, and long shadows lay over the cove. “I miss you during the weeks, Sunshine.. I wish we could be together.. All the time.”

Sunshine blushed oncemore. “Wouldn’ igget… awkward….?”

Boomer looked him in the eyes. “Not for me.”

Sunshine smiled right back. “Jus’ checkin’...” And after a moment, he smiled wider.

“What?”

“Y’know… Captain Star wants a tug upriver…. T’moor up there… y’know… in case a job comes up… Y’got anymore room at your slip…?”

Boomer was ecstatic. “Oh, yes!... Yes, absolutely!... I love you, Sunshine, I love you so much!”.. And he leaned over to smooch the switcher on his lips.

Realizing what he did, Boomer backed off a little, and chuckled sheepishly. “Oh… I… I don’t-”

Sunshine kissed him right back. “Don’t… ever apologize… I love ye too, mate.. I love ye too..”


End file.
